Cause of Coyote
<-- back to powers Cause of Coyote (x6 to increase) Coyote. The Trickster. The Teacher. The Creator. The Destroyer. Coyote is a very powerful, god-like spirit that watches over the world. His chosen people are the Nuwisha, the were-coyote shape-changers. Coyote and his people are tricksters who pass judgment on the world and plays jokes to teach and punish. Often times these jokes are fatal, but sometimes they are as simple as a well-placed woopie cushion. Sometimes those cursed by Coyote will learn some of the gifts themselves in time, but this is rare. It is a great honor to be considered among the Nuwisha in spirit, though. By serving Coyote in life, you may begin to redeem your family's name. Eventually, Coyote may even see it fit to lift the curse. 1) Hot Potato Often times a person relies upon that which is in their hands. With this ability, the weilder can make a person think that the objects in their hands, be it a weapon, a teddy bear, or a detonator, is red-hot. Often, this prompts the person to drop it. System: Bernard spends a gnosis and rolls manipulation + occult difficulty 6. If he is successful, the items in the target's hands will seem to be very hot to carrier. This heat is purely an illusion, though. The target will almost certainly drop whatever they are carrying, unless they succeed a self-control roll difficulty 8. Those with the merits clear sighted or pain tolerance can resist/ignore this effect. 2) Sense Vendetta Most beings who have been around the block have picked up an enemy or two along the way. The agent of coyote may now fool his target into thinking that her enemy is lurking nearby. The effects of this ability are somewhat chaotic, though, for both user and victim. System: The agent may spend a gnosis point and roll manipulation + occult, difficulty 6. The target resists with their willpower, difficulty 7. If successful, the power will create the illusion of an enemy of the target nearby. This is always different, and the user does not have to know about a particular enemy of the victim, nor does he decide how the illusion manifests itself. A werewolf might smell the trail of a rival thought long gone, or a gamer might see one of their elusive enemies disappearing into a nearby bush. How the effect manifests is up to the GM to decide. Sensing vandetta on a victim does not determine their response in any way, and they should respond accordingly to the illusion the GM shows them. Clear sighted may be used to resist this ability. 3) Cloak of Coyote: Many times the adepts of the trickster god get themselves into trouble. Most have found a way of channeling Coyote to turn themselves invisible. System: User spends a gnosis point and rolls his permanent gnosis score, difficulty 6. The user is hidden from visual detection for successes minutes, but if he attacks a foe the effect ends. He still leaves tracks and can be smelt out or heard if not careful. 4) Mirror Images Often times the chosen of Coyote find themselves faced with impossible odds. These members of the great spirit's children may create multiple mirror images of themselves as distractions. System: The chosen spends a gnosis and rolls his permanent gnosis rating. For each success, he creates one mirror image that lasts one minute. At time of activation he and all of his images are teleported to a clear, random location within 15 feet. The images have 1 health level and deal no damage with their attacks, but can parry and distract as usual. When destroyed, the images shatter as a mirror would. 5) Boo! The oldest trick in the book, taken to a whole new level. Now with an expenditure of will, the chosen of coyote may instantly transport himself behind any target that he sees fit. System: Player spends a willpower or gnosis point and rolls their permanent gnosis rating. They may teleport to the backside of up to successes targets within eyeline that scene. This effect doesn't require a dice pool dedication.